


Blood Moon (Jacob Seed/Reader)

by Deputy_Wolfe



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eden’s Gate, F/M, Jacob Seed/Reader - Freeform, Love, Project At Eden’s Gate, Romance, far cry 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputy_Wolfe/pseuds/Deputy_Wolfe
Summary: Y/N is a girl who carries a special gift, or curse. Whatever you want to call it. One day she decided to move away from home and on her own. Choosing Hope County, little does she know her life is about to change because of one certain soldier. The Protector of Eden's Gate.





	1. Becoming One

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this story on Wattpad and I decided to post it here too.
> 
> All Characters mentioned and used in this book belong to their respectful owners.
> 
> Keys to help you out:  
> Y/N - Your Name   
> M/N - Your Middle Name   
> L/N - Your Last Name   
> E/C - Your Eye Color   
> H/C - Your Hair Color   
> F/C - Your Favorite Color 
> 
> As we start the story I would like to remind you that this is my first attempt to writing a fully completed fanfiction. I chose Jacob Seed because I absolutely love the character and I felt that there isn't enough fanfictions of him.
> 
> The plot of the story is my own idea. I wanted to make this story a little different and I hope you enjoy! I apologize if this is not what you expected for a Jacob Seed Fanfiction. 
> 
> As for writing and posting chapters I cannot tell you how often I will post. For me, I write when I feel inspired and I want to make sure I give you guys the best content of my ability. So I apologize if updating is slow but rest assured I will complete this story eventually and give updates on the progress.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Come on baby, run! Please keep running!" I heard my mother shout ahead. But I was too caught up in thinking about what was going on. My legs started to burn from running so much and my lungs started to ache for air. I'm only 7, what does she expect from me? I try to keep going, but eventually my legs gave out and I stumbled to the ground. I cried out as I  hit the ground, scraping the palms of my hands on the sharp rocks protruding from the cold forest floor. I landed on my back, gasping for air. My mother ran to my side. "Baby get up, get up please! It's right behind us we have to keep going!" But I couldn't. "What about daddy? Where is daddy?" I asked her. She looked away from me, bit her lip and then looked me in the eyes. "Honey, daddy is okay. But we need to keep going, please baby" I could hear the desperation in her voice. I sat up, but all of a sudden my mother was pushed to the ground. I saw a blur of colors before the figure finally got off of her.  It was daddy. "Daddy!" I shouted, happy that he was okay. But when he looked at me, he seemed different. His eyes were yellow, and he had very sharp teeth. He had sharp claws in place of fingernails, and his body was covered in hair. "D-daddy?" He started to slowly advance towards me. And when he spoke, his voice was deep and raspy. "There's my sweet girl. I've been trying to catch up to you and mommy, but you decided to run away. But now that I'm here, I can finally give you your gift." I heard my mother began to speak, her voice cracking with fear and sadness.  
"Jack, please don't do this, not to our little girl! Please Jack, you promised you would keep me and her safe, that you wouldn't turn her! When I fell in love with you, even after you told me what you were, I believed you and I stayed with you! We had a daughter together! Your blood already flows Inside of her, please don't do this!" Daddy turned his head back to mommy. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Leah, This is not a curse! It is a gift. I want to pass this gift onto Y/N. Yes, my blood flows inside of her. But it takes a bite to fully turn. And that can only happen during the Blood Moon. I want my daughter to share this gift with me. I want her to be strong, and powerful. I'm sorry, Leah." I saw him turn back to me. He paused, and then looked up to the moon. It was a crimson red, like blood. Then, his body started to shift. His face twisted in pain and I could hear sounds of crackling bones. I closed my eyes, it was too much to watch. A few moments passed, and it was silent. I slowly opened my eyes, and instead of finding my dad staring back at me, I saw a beast. A wolf. A wolf with the most darkest fur. A wolf with piercing yellow eyes. I screamed and tried to back away, but the huge creature snarled, walking towards me. I could hear my mother crying. Was this daddy? Suddenly, the giant beast lunged forward, biting my arm to the bone. I let out a loud cry. The bite stung and burned. The creature let go of me. It looked at my mother seemingly for the last time, and ran off. My mother ran to my side ripping off a strip of her shirt and tied it around my now bleeding wound.  She picked me up, and carried me through the forest, back home I hoped. I began to feel very tired, and the world began to spin. I soon blacked out, going limp into my mother's arms.

I groan as I wake up. I slowly open my eyes, to see nothing but darkness. I try to sit up, but something is wrong. Something is majorly wrong. Then, I hear a door open. I closed my eyes again. Pretending to be asleep. A light flickers on, and I hear footsteps walking towards me. Just then, I let out a deep growl, like a dog. My eyes shot open in shock. I didn't do that! I look up, and I see my mother. I try to sit up again, but still I feel something is wrong. I look down, and I see... paws!? I look behind me and I see a...a Tail!? What is going on? I look up to my mother and I try to speak, but all that comes out are whimpers and faint barks. She then holds a mirror to me, and my heart drops from what I see. Instead of my reflection staring back, I see a wolf. But not like the wolf I saw in place of my dad. I was smaller, and lighter. I was a pup. "I know, sweety. I'm so so sorry" she said with a cracking voice. "All you have to do is concentrate and think about being a human again, and you will turn back. Just think." So I did as I was told. I thought, and I thought about being a human again. I thought of my H/C hair and my E/C eyes. All of a sudden, I felt a burning sensation all around my body. I felt on fire. I felt my bones moving, rearranging themselves. I blacked out again, but only for a few seconds. I looked up and hugged my mother, and I instantly started crying. "Mommy what happened!? What was I? What was daddy? Where is daddy?" I had so many questions. My mother picked me up In her arms. "It's time I have a talk with you sweety. I know your still quite young, but I need you to try to understand."

"Your father is something they call a werewolf. That's a human that can turn into a wolf. When me and your father met, I had no idea. Until one day he wanted to meet me In the woods for a mystery date. So I agreed, and when we got there, he revealed his secret to me. At first I was shocked and I didn't want to accept it. I avoided him for months. But then, I started to give him a chance. Eventually I grew comfortable with it. But I told him I didn't want my child to carry his curse as I called it. He called it a gift. He told me that you would carry his blood, but you wouldn't have the full power and abilities of a werewolf until he did the ritual, which was to bite you on a Blood Moon. He told me he would never. He promised. But I knew little about werewolves then. I've come to realize that when a Blood Moon rises, he can't control himself. He wanted so badly to give you his gift. I tried to stop him, but what could I do? He would have killed me, whether he wanted to or not. He bit you 3 days ago. I know you're probably so overwhelmed baby. But as you grow you will learn how to control your turning better, how to use your senses, and improve your abilities and powers." I was so taken back by all of this information. But what could I do, other than accept it? I couldn't change what had been done. My mother sighed. "You should go rest more. You need to build your strength back up baby." She carried me up to my room, tucked me into bed, kissed me on the forehead and told me goodnight. After she shut the light out, I could feel myself drifting slowly into a deep, well needed sleep.


	2. A New Life

It's been 23 years since that day. I've just turned 30. I graduated school and still live with my mother, my father no where to be found since that night. Recently I've been thinking that it's time I move and start my own life. Sure, leaving my mother will be hard but she can always come visit me or vise versa. It's time to actually be an adult. I told my mother about my plans.

"Y/N you don't have to go. You're welcome to stay sweetheart". 

"I know mom, but it's time I be an adult and take some responsibility. I promise to keep in touch with you and we will still visit with each other".

She smiled at me and hugged me. "Well it's your choice honey. And I will support you in whatever choice you make". She kissed me on the forehead and ruffled my hair as If I was a little kid. Though In her eyes I will always be. Later that day I began to search online for some places. I liked some but they never quite suited my needs. I needed a big place. With an open yard and tons of woods for my 'condition'. Even though I have complete control over my transformation now I still need to turn every once in a while to keep me calm. I kept searching and eventually gave up, deciding to call it a night after 5 hours of looking. I sat on my bed pondering until I got an urge. For meat. I went downstairs and into the cellar, where we kept raw meat. I dug through the freezer and found a steak. I brought it back up to my room to let it thaw. Once it thawed I ate it hungrily, like some wild animal. Gross, I know. But that's what comes with being a werewolf. Not that I had a choice, anyway. 

I woke up early the next morning. I went downstairs and there my mother greeted me, standing by the oven frying eggs and bacon. Man, if one things for certain, I will miss her cooking. 

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well"?

"Yea for the most part. Also, you also might be missing a steak from the freezer. I got hungry".

I scratched my back and shyed a smile towards her. She laughed and shook her head, flipping the eggs. I walked to the front door and opened it, taking in the fresh morning air. I walked outside, no shoes as always. I walked off of the porch and onto the sidewalk. It felt warm under my feet. I stepped onto the grass, feeling the temperature change from warm to cool. I felt the soft earth and grass tickling at my feet. I liked the feeling. Moments passed and I walked back onto the sidewalk to the end of our driveway where our mailbox stood. I opened it and took out the contents it held. I closed the mailbox and flipped through the mail as I walked slowly back to the house. 'Junk. Junk. Cable bill. Junk. Ah, here it is. The paper'. I quickened my pace back to the house. When I walked in I nearly forgot to shut the door behind me. "Heres your breakfast honey" my mother handed me a plate with 2 eggs and nearly 15 pieces of bacon. "Thank you, it looks so good" I put the rest of the mail on the center counter and plopped myself on the living room couch, putting my plate on the coffee table. I began to flip through the paper whilst eating my bacon. Comics and random news filled my sight until I finally saw it. The "houses for sale" section. I skimmed through it, finding nothing. Until I reached the very end. 

'2 bedroom one bathroom log cabin. Located in a small clearing in the woods. Placed by a medium to large lake. 5 miles from nearest town. $10,000. Located in Hope County, Montana.

I read through the add.

This is perfect


	3. Moving Day

'I sure am gonna miss this place' I thought as I sat the last box of my belongings into the bed of my old pick up truck. After making sure everything was strapped down tight, I walked back up onto the porch where my mother awaited me. She smiled bright and pulled me into a tight hug. After a few minutes she released me and placed her hands on my shoulders.  "You know, I'm proud of you sweetheart. But I am gonna miss you. Do make sure you call me sometimes, you know I will worry about you". "I know mom. Don't worry I will. It seems like a nice place and I will be sure to send you pictures!" She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. We hugged one last time before I got in the driver's seat of my truck and shut the door. "I love you sweetheart, have a safe ride there!" "I love you too mom, I will!" And with that I waved her goodbye as I pulled out and onto the road. I turned on my radio and turned it up, Blasting Barracuda. Hope County here I come!

It seemed like forever before I finally arrived at Hope County. I drove past the 'Welcome To Hope County' sign. I looked at my GPS and my destination was Whitetail Mountains. I kept driving, passing by Holland Valley. Hope County was a very pretty place I have to admit. I glanced up to the mountains, but something strange caught my eye. It appeared to be a sign like the Hollywood sign, but instead it read the word YES. I was too distracted by the strange sign and didn't see the roadblock ahead of me. By the time I averted my eyes back to the road I had collided with the roadblock, the orange barricade flying upward and shattering my windshield. My truck spun and crashed into another truck. The impact made my truck roll onto its side. After a few moments I uncovered my face, not realizing it was over. My body was covered in blood from the shattered glass. I heard shouting outside of my truck, then my door opened and I was drug out and thrown onto the ground. I looked up to see a gun pointed directly in my face. The person holding it seemed to be shaken. "Get up!" He yelled. I slowly stood up, putting my hands up. My skin was now burning from the cuts from the broken glass. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What's in the back of your truck?" The person started asking so many questions at once. I tried my best to answer but I was very much frightened. "M-my is Y/N L/N. I was moving here and all my belongings are in the back. I-I was distracted by that sign and didn't s-see the roadblock".  The guy had a confused look on his face as he lowered his gun. "Why the fuck would you wanna move to this place? Do you have any ideas what this place is lady? This place is a shit hole!" I looked at the guy, now confused myself. "A shit hole? This place seems very peaceful!" The guy grabbed my arm and led me over to one of the trucks that weren't affected by the crash. Only then did I notice the other people all holding guns too. One female and 2 other males. He made me get Into the truck then got in himself. "Um, where are you taking me?" I asked as I saw the other people put my stuff in the bed of the truck I sat in. "Well, you can't drive your truck right now. And I figured I'd take the opportunity to tell you all about this so called 'peaceful' place you chose to live in". I nodded my head. "So, where are you headed miss?" "Whitetail Mountains" "really? You're getting yourself knee deep into shit here." I gave him a confused look and he sighed. He began to drive. "This whole county is basically controlled by a religious doomsday cult called The Project At Eden's Gate, or just Eden's Gate. Ever heard of them? Their leader,  Joseph Seed aka The Father teaches to his followers and prepares them for the end of the world. He believes God has spoken to him. He believes God had chosen him. His younger brother, John Seed, controls Holland Valley. He's the one who does atonement. I'll spare you the details. Faith, their so called sister, though she's not blood related, controls Henbane River, and drugs people with Bliss, a dangerous drug made from Bliss Flowers. She turns people who refuse to join the cult into Angels. And lastly, Jacob Seed, the eldest Seed brother. The protector of Eden's Gate. Former U.S. Army soldier, he's in charge of recruiting new soldiers for Eden's Gate. That's all I will say about that. He controls Whitetail Mountains. Where you're heading. I would be careful if I were you, lady." I looked down at my hands. What have I gotten myself into? A cult? Oh man. This oughtta be interesting. The guy continued on. "My name is Grant. I'm part of the little army we managed to scrape up called the Resistance. The Resistance fights back against the cult. We try to protect the people who live here from their harsh ways of forceful 'conversions'. It's bad. Really really bad, which I don't understand why you would want to live here. But I guess you'll find out eventually. I say you stay a week tops". The drive up to Whitetail Mountains took longer than I expected. I told him the directions on my phone. About an hour later we arrived at my cabin. It was beautiful! Grant helped me unload my stuff then got back into his truck. "Once your truck is all fixed up I'll be sure to return it. It will probably take a few days, but I'll drop off an old car you can borrow till then. I'll be back later tonight with it." "Okay, thank you! I appreciate this!" No problem, miss". And with that, he drove off leaving me with my new place.

I walked inside leaving my stuff on the porch. I needed to clean this blood off of me and tend to my wounds. I walked over to the sink, washing my arms off first. I walked back out and dug through the boxes until I came across my first aid kit and a new pair of clothes. I took them back inside with me and stood over the sink, picking out the shards of glass and bandaging my arm. After that was done, I leaned over and did the same with my face. I only needed a few bandaids. I repeated this with my legs and torso as well. I put on my new clothes and walked around the house, getting my bearings. It was a cozy cabin, already furnished. The bedrooms weren't huge but the right size. The bathroom was a decent size as well. I had a view of the lake from my front porch and I was surrounded by woods. I began moving my boxes inside. I'll unpack tomorrow. Then I heard two vehicles outside. I walked out onto my porch to see first a small red beaten up car pull in, then a truck that looked like the one Grant drove. When the car stopped, Grant got out. "Well, here's your car until I can get your truck fixed. Be mindful of roadblocks this time, miss" I chuckled. "I'll try. Thanks again!" He nodded towards me before hopping into the passenger side of the truck, and I watched them drive away down the dirt road.


	4. Catch Me If You Can

As I turned to walk back Inside, I took out my cell to text my mom. Better not tell her about the crash. I told her that I got here safe and the place was beautiful. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. The sun began to set and I decided to get some rest. I walked into the bigger room, not much bigger than the other. In it sat a twin sized bed, and a dresser set. One dresser had a mirror and the other one did not. Beside the bed sat a nightstand with a single lamp. The window looked out into the woods. I looked out to see if I could see anything. Nothing caught my eye so I yanked the curtains shut. I sat on the bed. It was pretty comfortable and the blankets were made out of fur. Rabbit, maybe? I then noticed how pelts of different animals lied around the cabin, as rugs and seat covers. I slipped between the covers and soon sleep took hold of me.

I yawned as I woke to the sound of chirping birds. It was quite peaceful. I sat up, my hair a matted mess. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, shuffling my way over to open my curtains. I hissed as the light suddenly hit my eyes. I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the light. I could see the colorful trees and plants in the woods. I saw a few squirrels playing in the trees and birds fluttering away from the annoyance. I smiled. After a few moments I walked out of my room and into my living room. I drooped my shoulders as I looked over the boxes I needed to unpack. Well, I guess you gotta do it soon or later, so why not now? I wasn't smart enough to label each box so I would have to go through them one by one. Yay. I sat down on the couch and slid one box over to me. I opened it up to find some kitchen utensils. I carried the box over to the kitchen and put them away. Silverware, pots and pans, bowls, plates, and some other things. I walked back to my living room and opened another box. This one went to the bathroom. I carried it to the bathroom, putting all my soaps, perfumes, toothbrushes and other hygiene products away. The rest of the unpacking went by quickly. Some boxes held decor witch included nic nacs of animals and paintings of different landscapes and farm scenes. I unpacked my clothes into the dressers and set up my TV and game system in the living room. I decided that I should take that car for a drive and pick up some groceries while I'm out. I threw on some new clothes and brushed my hair, putting it into a ponytail. I grabbed my keys and pocket knife and stepped outside, locking my door. I walked to the car and hopped in. It took a few tries but I finally got to start. As I drove down the dirt road I turned on the radio. A song began to play but I never heard it before. 'Jacobs gonna come and set those sinners free'. The lyrics poured through the car. I then remembered the cult. Shit. What if I run into them? What would I do? Maybe they aren't that bad. Who fucking knows. I continued to drive for about 15 minutes until I emerged from the woods and onto a main road. I turned right because that's where I saw the town. I pulled to the side of the grocery store and hopped out. All of a sudden the sound of gunfire pierced the air. I quickly ducked behind my car. I could hear the bullets pinging off of the car and some even rushed past my head. I have to get out of here. I went to stand up but an arm grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. Then the person held their hand to my face. I tried to scream but my screams were muffled by the hand and I could barely fill my lungs from the grip on my stomach. My eyes darted to the calloused hand on my mouth and then to the rash covered arm on my stomach. Tears began to fill my eyes.

"Don't. Fucking. Move"

It was a male. His voice was raspy yet clear at the same time. His tone was stern and frightening. All of a sudden he removed his hands from me and turned me around, slamming me Into my car. He quickly put his hand over my mouth again. I could finally see what he looked like. He was very tall and muscular. He had piercing blue eyes and short red hair and a red beard. His hair was shaved all around his head, leaving the middle to brush to the side. His face was covered in rashes and scars. I then looked at what he was wearing. He had an army jacket on. On the right pocket read 'J. Seed'. Wait. Seed...J..Seed? Holy shit! I widened my eyes when I realized who this man was. This was Jacob Seed. "Took you fucking long enough." I jumped as he suddenly spoke, his voice was like thunder. He scoffed and threw me to the ground. "Load her up with the others." I began to panic. I felt the adrenaline starting to pump. Oh fuck. I jumped to my feet and started to run. Jacob turned and tried to grab me but I was too fast. My werewolf instincts began to kick in. "Hey get back here you little bitch! Hunters, fucking get her!"

Jacob's POV  
I've been planning to attack this town for a few days now. Got some good people that I think would make good recruits. I drove my truck along the road, the town coming into view. I glanced into the side mirror, seeing my men still following suit. I shook my shoulders as I pressed my foot down on the peddle, speeding up. "Let's get this show on the road." I stopped just outside of the town. I got out of my truck and In no time my men were behind me ready to go. As I was about to give them the signal, I saw a girl get out of her car. I furrowed my brows and gave my men the signal. Immediately they rushed in, my hunters capturing people and my soldiers gunning down some resistance members. The girl ducked behind her car and I took the opportunity. I snuck around the other side of the car and just when she was about to stand I wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her back. I quickly pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her screams. I could feel her struggling under my grip. 

"Don't. Fucking. Move"

She froze. I took the chance and slammed her against the side of her car, covering her mouth again. I could see the tears that had built up but refused to fall. I could see her studying me. I wonder if she knew who I was? My question was answered as I saw the shock on her face after she read my jacket. I smirked. "Took you fucking long enough". She jumped at the sound of my voice. I scoffed and threw her to the ground. Weak. I motioned to my men. "Load her up with the others." I turned and started walking towards the other captives, when all of a sudden I heard scrambling behind me. Just as I turned around I saw the girl run. I tried to grab her but she was too fast. Fuck. I began to scream, anger filling my veins. "Hey get back here you little bitch! Hunters, fucking get her!"  
I watched as she disappeared into the tree line, my hunters not far behind.

'When I catch you, pup, I will do what needs to be done'


	5. So You Thought

As I ran through the forest I could hear the hunters behind me. If it weren't for my enhanced senses I wouldn't be able to hear them. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife. I flicked it open and scrambled behind a large tree, pressing my back to it. What is happening? Am I really being chased by Jacob Seed's men? I steadied my breathing and listened. Just as I leaned forward to peak around the tree, my leg was yanked from under me and I fell on my back. I looked up and saw a hunter, pointing his bow right at me. Great. I instantly began thinking of ways to get out of this. I looked at my knife and then to the hunter. I slid it across the ground towards him to disarm myself. Then I slowly put my hands up. The hunter seemed shocked but kept his posture. "Up" he said, gesturing with his bow. I slowly stood up, keeping my hands above my head. I knew there were other hunters watching, I had to be careful. I took a deep breath then lunged forward, knocking the bow from his hands. Just as we fell, I heard an arrow rush past my head. As the hunter fell his arrows spilled from the quiver. He tried to push me off but my wolf like instincts along with my adrenaline rush made me stronger. I punched him in the mouth to distract him then quickly grabbed one of the strewn about arrows. I held it above my head before jabbing it into his chest. Blood splattered all over me and I heard the hunter gurgle blood in his throat. I watched as his eyes turned lifeless. At this moment I forgot about the other hunters until I felt a sharp pain in my side. I screamed in pain as I looked down to see an arrow sticking from my rib. I growled and yanked it out, throwing it to the ground. Blood rushed from my now open wound but I didn't care. I needed to get away. I picked up my knife and the bow, and started to run. My side felt like fire but I had to keep going. It's too risky to turn when I have an open wound like this. I could hear them running behind me. I turned around and shot one down. 2 more to go. I saw the arrows fly past me as I ran in a zig zag pattern to throw off their aim. I saw a tall rock ahead and ran until I reached it. I hid behind it. I could hear them searching for me. I peeked around the rock, one had their back facing me. I aimed and shot her in the back of the head, her lifeless body falling to the ground. Now, just one more. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, shooting the bow. Sure enough it was the last hunter. I watched as the arrow struck his chest. He gasped and grabbed the arrow, gasping for air. He fell to his knees, then on his stomach, taking one last shaky breath. I sat against the rock, thinking about what I just did. I just killed 4 people. Only then did I remember the pain in my side. I looked down to see blood still gushing from my side. 

 

Jacob's POV  
I heard a scream come from the forest. They caught her. I ordered the rest of my men to watch the other captives. I took out my pistol and dashed in the direction of my hunters. I followed the foot prints in the grass until I came to what seemed like an impossible scene. Behind a large tree sat a corpse of one of my now dead hunters. I saw an arrow protruding from his chest and a bloody arrow laying on the ground beside him. Arrows were strewn everywhere and his bow was no where to be found. Then I noticed a trail of blood leading farther up the small hill. I growled in frustration and followed the trail of blood. A few minutes later I saw yet another dead hunter. It seemed as this one was running when he got shot. How the fuck is this even possible? Surely it can't be that girl, someone has to be with her. I gripped my gun and wiped sweat of my brow. I picked up my pace. Finally, one of my hunters, alive, came into view. She heard me and turned around. Just as she was about to speak, an arrow came flying, piercing through her head completely. I watched her lifeless body fall before me. My head flew up, and I saw the girl. But before she could spot me she quickly turned and disappeared behind the rock she was hiding behind. I wasted no time and ran to the opposite side. Just as I got there, I watched as she shot my last hunter. I watched him fall to the ground to his knees, in defeat, then on his stomach, lifeless. I focused my gaze on this girl, kind of shocked. Sure enough she was alone. I watched as she slowly sat back down, her face grimacing in pain from her wound. She put her hand over it, applying pressure trying to ease the bleeding, it was apparent her strength was dwindling and she was getting dizzy. She closed her eyes. Oh, I have you now, lamb. I slowly approached her, being sure not to make any noise. Not that she could run now, anyways. I cocked my gun and pointed it to her. Her eyes flickered open and she groaned upon realizing it was me. Her gaze was heavy and her eyes half hooded. She shut her eyes again, she must be waiting for me to pull the trigger. Little does she know, they're bliss bullets. Just one won't kill her, but Instead knock her out. John introduced me to them and they come quite In handy. I chuckled and began to speak to her. 

 

Reader's POV  
As my adrenaline started to dwindle, I realized I've been bleeding so much I left a trail of blood. I pressed my hand to my side and winced. I applied pressure to try to stop the bleeding, but if I don't treat it soon I will most likely bleed out. I felt myself becoming dizzy from blood loss and I closed my eyes trying to regain my thoughts. Just then, I heard someone cock a gun. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry. I made out a tall figure, and a red pistol pointing between my eyes. I noticed the glimmering dog tags around the figure's neck and the short red hair. You've got to be fucking kidding me. I groaned and closed my eyes again, waiting for the man to pull the trigger, but it never came. I then heard a deep chuckle. "Oh I love it when people think that they can get away. Although, I'm very impressed that you managed to take out not just one, but 4 of my hunters. You'll make a good soldier I can see that." Then, the man pulled the trigger, and darkness took hold of me.


	6. Coming To

As I slowly began to regain consciousness, I could hear several unnerving things, and the smells were even worse. I could hear faint screaming, what sounded like some sort of animals snarling, and the sound of people, or creatures, banging on what I assumed were cages. I could also hear the crackling of a fire or two. This placed smelled of many things. A mixture of blood, death, metal, smoke from the fires and a horrid stench I couldn't even begin to describe. Then I began to become aware of my surroundings. I knew I was laying on the ground, I could feel the cold, hard earth and the dirt beneath me. I slowly began to open my eyes, everything was blurry. It was dark, the only light coming from the small fires. I blinked several times to clear my vision. From where I was laying, I could see I was inside a cage. I sat up, wincing at a sharp pain in my side and the throbbing pain in my head. I looked down to see my bloodied and torn shirt from where I was shot from Jacob's hunter. I slightly lifted up the fabric, and I could see my wound had been bandaged. I then lifted a hand to where Jacob shot me, a bloodied bandage there as well. How did I survive that? My clothes were filthy, as well as my arms and face. I looked to the left of me and my breath instantly hitched, and I slowly backed up. Inside the cage next to me was a large wolf. From what I could see with the light from the fire, it's coat was white but covered in scars and wounds. It had what seemed like a poorly painted red cross on it's head. It just stood there, as close to me as it could get, and peered at me with piercing yellow eyes that illuminated in the dark. It hung it's mouth opened slightly, enough to where I could see it's large, razor sharp teeth. The only thing separating me from this creature was a few rusty metal bars. I then noticed that the awful stench was coming from this thing. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there, watching this thing watch me. Eventually, it turned away, laying down on the farther side of it's cage. I then let out a long, shaky breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. Suddenly, I heard movement to the right of me. I quickly turned toward the source, and I saw a small framed man coming to. He sat up, groaning and running his hand through his hair. He was wearing some sort of uniform, I couldn't tell from the lack of lighting. His hair was black and strand-like. He looked at me, confused. Before he had the chance to speak, I heard a deep and familiar voice. 

"I see you're awake, pup. Been out for quite a while, didn't think you would pull through."

He chuckled deeply. He sat on a rusted, green metal chair. I looked up to him, to see him looking back at me, the orange light from the fire flickered over his body, making the scars and rashes on his face more intimidating. He leaned forward, looking me deep In the eyes. His deep blue eyes were stern, I wondered if there was anything but a stone cold man in there. He then averted his gaze from me to the man next to me. He stood up and walked over to his cage. The man squirmed a little, trying to stand up. 

"Peaches. It's nice to see you're stronger. Maybe just a little more training and you'll be outta here." He seemed to taunt the man with his freedom. Jacob took one last look at me, grinning before walking away, not saying one word to me. I looked over to the man.

"Where are we? What fuck is this place and what the hell is that?" I said as I pointed towards the giant wolf creature. The man sighed before answering me. His voice sounded raspy, like he was losing it. Thanks to my enhanced senses, I could still hear him.

"This place is where Jacob brings people to recruit and train to be soldiers for the cult. He throws them in cages, like animals. Deprives them of food and water for days. And when you do get food, it's food that should be fed to animals, not humans. And the trials are even more brutal. I won't get into detail. He throws people into two categories, the strong and the weak. After your trials, if you're considered weak, he simply disposes of you. If you're considered strong, you're recruited into Jacob's 'army'. But that's his way. And he will be damned if anybody tries to stop him. And that thing there beside you, is a creature called a Judge. Judges are wolves that Jacob captures, and he pumps them full of a concoction made from that bliss shit Faith produces. It turns them into some type of war machines."

I sat there, trying to process this whole thing. Am I really going to be put through all of that? To, if I survive, fight for a cult that I didn't even knew fucking existed 2 days ago? And of course I thought moving away from mom was the best option. Way to go, Y/N. My thoughts then went to my mother. I haven't talked to her since I arrived in this forsaken place. What if I never see her again? I felt my heart clench, but I did my best to reassure myself. I began to think of a plan. I could try to turn, but what if they try to turn me into a Judge? Who knows what the fuck that could do to me. I felt like banging my head against the metal bars. But I know I'm strong. My wolf instincts allow me to withstand most others cannot. I can survive a few days without food before actually becoming weak. I heard the man speak again.

"What happened to your side? And how are you not hunched over in pain?"

I hesitated, then answered. "One of Jacob's hunters shot me. I killed 4 of them before Jacob captured me. I thought I was dead for sure. He shot me dead between the eyes. I don't know how I survived."

The man nodded slightly. "Bliss bullets. They're used to hunt and capture people. They knock you out, but can't kill you unless you're shot with too many. But still, you killed 4 of Jacob's hunters? How? They're the best trained men in Jacob's army."

The man seemed shocked. I simply just shrugged my shoulders. I wouldn't tell him the truth. I mean come on now, who would believe that I was a werewolf? So I lied.

"I don't know. I guess I had a pretty big adrenaline rush. What's your name, anyway?"

The man shook his head. "Name's Pratt, Staci Pratt. Or Deputy Pratt, but that doesn't matter right now, as you can see." He gestured to the surrounding cages. 

"Well I'm Y/N. Nothing much else to my name." I smiled slightly at the thought. So that's what his uniform is. I sighed and sat against the back of my cage, looking forward. I could see numerous other cages, containing wolves and people alike. I could also see several guards wondering back and forth. I closed my eyes. After a few moments I heard heavy footsteps and I could hear Staci shuffling around again. I opened my eyes to see Jacob stalking towards my cage. I watched him walk, he took heavy steps. He held his hands to his sides, keeping them balled into fists. The stern, cold, murderous look never left his eyes. He stopped at my cage, placing his hands on the bars. The light from the fire flickered over him, once again making him seem even more intimidating.

"It's time for you, pup."


	7. Yes, Sir

I looked at him through the bars. All he did was give me a devious smirk as he pulled out the key to my cage. I could see Pratt out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to be frightened. I heard the click as Jacob turned the key in the lock, the door creaking open. I tensed up and began to slowly stand to my feet. He suddenly rushed in, grabbing me by the throat and slammed me against the metal cage bars.

"If you fucking try anything I won't hesitate to kill you, do you understand?" 

He looked at me with cold eyes that seemed to stare right through me. His voice was deep and threatening. I quickly nodded. He reached down with his free hand and fiddled with something until he finally brought handcuffs into my view. He quickly turned me around slamming me right back into the bars. I could smell the rust. He swiftly put the cuffs on me, making sure to make them as tight as he could. He backed away and called for a few of his men. Two soldiers were on me right away, leading me out of the cage and wherever Jacob was taking me. We walked for a few minutes, and my wrists were already becoming sore from how tight the cuffs were. We stopped in front of a truck, and he dismissed his men. So there I stood, in front of Jacob Seed, handcuffed and alone with him. Why did I want to move to Hope County again? 

"Okay Lamb, I want to know how exactly you killed those 4 hunters of mine. Not just anybody can do that. Hunters are the most elite and skilled persons in my army. And these four weren't the average hunters either. So how the fuck did you manage to kill 4 of my best men?"

I gulped. I knew I couldn't tell him about what I am. What if he thought it was a joke? Seeing the kind of man he is, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to take jokes very well. And if he did believe me, what would he do? Turn me into a Judge werewolf? More of a monster than I already am? I hesitated before answering, giving him the same explanation I gave Pratt. 

"I-I don't know. I guess it was adrenaline and the fear of my own life. I did what I had to." He paused at this, looking at me. He seemed to be studying me very closely, like a wolf would it's helpless prey. After moments of silence I finally spoke up again.

"Are you going to k-kill me?"

He scoffed at me. "Kill you? I'm not going to kill you, not yet, at least. I want to know your secret. I'm not stupid, lamb. Whatever it is that you have, would be perfect to teach my men. And if you don't tell me, then I will force it out of you."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to do. He grunted and grabbed my shoulder pulling me towards the truck. He paused for a minute to open the door, and pushed me in. He slammed the door shut and walked around and hopped into the drivers seat. It was still dark out. He put his key into the ignition and switched it on, the engine roaring. He pulled out and began driving to God knows where. It was silence for a while before he spoke. 

"I'm impressed with you. Your skills can really help my men. Once you tell me everything, you're free to go. Unless you come to realize you belong in an army like mine" 

He never took his eyes off of the road. I stared down at the floor, wishing I could be anywhere else right now. 

"So you don't speak? You spoke when spoken too. You are to listen to me." He glanced over to me, his voice rumbled when he spoke. 

"Sorry uh-"

"Sir. You call me sir"

"Right. Well sir I never thought I was meant to be a fighter like that. Sure I killed some men but I needed to protect myself. I didn't know that they weren't going to kill me and I did what I needed to make sure I survived."

He nodded. "Yes. Very good. So you understand that very well. You're a smart girl. I like that."

I paused and looked up at him. He seemed to be confused as to what he just said. He cleared his throat.

"I'm taking you to the place I train my best soldiers. You're going to stay there until my men can get the information we need from you. And after we have everything we need, you will be offered your freedom. If you cooperate and tell us what we need to know without any issues, the sooner you'll be out. But if you do give us issues, and do not cooperate, well, things may not be to bright for you. It's simple. And from what I just heard you say, you'll do what you need to survive. Be wise pup."

"Yes, sir." That's all I could say. I was in no position to argue with him right now. So I decided to ask a question that's been on my mind.

"Sir-"

"You speak when spoken to. You don't just open your mouth when you feel like it. Don't you know anything? That's okay. You'll know soon enough." He kept his gaze forward, a blank expression on his face. 

I simply just closed my mouth. There was no point. I turned my head toward the window and watched the world rush past me. I must of dozed off, because I was awoken by someone yanking open the truck door, me almost falling out. They caught me and sat me back the in the seat. It was Jacob. 

"Nice to see you're awake. At least you got some rest because you're going to need the extra boost. Now get out."

I slid out of the truck, both of my feet landing in the ground at the same time. He guided me with a firm hand on my shoulder until we came to a medium sized cabin. He took me inside, and I saw several bunk beds laid across the room. I could see a microwave and a small sink. In one corner there was tons of dry and canned food. Just then, a large man, though smaller than Jacob, approached us. 

"Hello sir. May I help you?" The man asked as he stood firm in front of Jacob.

"Ah, Book. This here is L/N. She's going to stay here until we get information from her. I will further explain to you later. Right now get her a bed set up and show her around. Don't go easy on her. She needs to get a taste of what is about to come to her." With that Jacob pushed me forward, and unlocked my handcuffs. I rubbed my red and sore wrists. I wondered how he knew my last name, I haven't even told him my first. "Follow me" the man said as he lead me to my new bed. I could see Jacob watch for a moment before he turned on his heels and walked towards the door. He paused in the doorway, back still facing my direction. 

"Be on your best behavior pup. We wouldn't want any problems, would we?" With that he continued out the door, slamming it shut behind him. I heard the engine roar to life and listened until I could hear it no more.

Jacob Seed's POV  
After I had left Y/N alone in her cage I returned to my office. What is her secret? I ran a hand over my face, sitting back in my chair. She's very...strange. I haven't seen one quite like her. And the way my judge watched her through the bars made it even more strange. Normally they snap and growl at people, but this one just stayed silent. I came to the conclusion that it just needed more training. My thoughts lingered on Y/N for a while. There was just something I couldn't wrap my head around about her. She is not weak. That's for sure. She has to be hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. Her wounds are healing rather quickly. The bliss bullet knocked her out long enough for me to treat them. Normally I wouldn't help new recruits like that, but there was just something about her. I needed to help her. I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my desk and then my head in my hands. I thought for a long time. I decided that if I was going to discover her secret then I was going to have to force it out of her. I will take her to my training camp for the strongest of my soldiers, and let them get it out of her. 

I walked towards her cage slowly. Pratt saw me first and I glared at him, making him look away. I could see Y/N sitting against her cage. As I approached she opened her eyes and watched me intensely. I grabbed the bars and leaned into them and began to speak to her. 

"It's time for you, pup"

She stared at me confusingly and a bit frightened. I smirked as I placed the key into the lock, twisting it until I heard a click. I pushed the door open slowly, it creaking on it's hinges. Then she began to stand to her feet and before she could try anything I had slammed myself against her and had a hold of her throat. She looked startled, like a deer in head lights. I told her that if she tried anything I wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Though that's probably not true. I quickly turned her around and handcuffed her before having my men escort her to my truck. I dismissed them and we were alone. I told her I wanted to know her secret.  That nobody can just kill 4 of my best men. She told me it was adrenaline and fear for her own life, that she did what she had to. I looked at her, trying to figure her out. I tried to read her body language and facial expression, but she was very hard to read. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up. 

"Are you going to k-kill me?"

I scoffed at this. She was becoming worried. And worried always leads to weakness. 

"Kill you? I'm not going to kill you, not yet, at least. I want to know your secret. I'm not stupid, lamb. Whatever it is that you have, would be perfect to teach my men. And if you don't tell me, then I will force it out of you."

All she did at this point was stare at me. I didn't know if she was thinking of some sort of plan or if she was just plain stupid. I let out an annoyed grunt and led her over to the truck, pushing her in. I then got in and started the truck, driving away. I proceeded to tell her that once I get everything that I want to know out of her, she's free to go. Unless she thinks she would stay to be a soldier. And she would be a damn good one. She impressed me when she killed my men and I'm not a person to be easily impressed. She stayed silent and I became agitated. I told her to speak when spoken to, and that she is to call me sir. She proceeded to tell me that it was just adrenaline, and she did what she needed to do to survive. When she said that, I was honestly shocked. She understood. But what I didn't expect is to say my next words. 

"Yes. Very good. So you understand that very well. You're a smart girl. I like that."

I kept my eyes forward, internally cursing myself. I could see her looking at me from the corner of my eyes. I cleared my throat and told her my plan. If she gave us what I wanted with no hesitation, her freedom would come sooner. But if not, well things weren't gonna look to good for her. I told her to be wise. She answered with a "yes sir" and I grinned to myself. Quick learner. But that thought instantly changed as I heard her start to speak when I hadn't spoken to her. I clenched my jaw in annoyance. 

"You speak when spoken to. You don't just open your mouth when you feel like it. Don't you know anything? That's okay. You'll know soon enough." 

I kept my gaze forward, thinking about everything that was about to come. She stayed silent for a while, so I took a quick glance at her. She was sound asleep, her head against the window and her body twisted.  She looked so peaceful like that. How her H/C hair fell over her face and her gentle snores. She didn't look like the tough girl I saw back at the VA center or in the forest when she killed my men. I quickly shook my head like it was an attempt to shake those thoughts from my mind. She is just here for Information and training. Nothing more. I drove for a while more, finally pulling up in front of my training camp. I jumped out of my truck, slamming the door behind me. I assumed that would of woken her up, but I found out I was wrong when I opened up the truck door and immediately had to catch her from falling. She startled awake and I helped her sit back up. 

"Nice to see you're awake. At least you got some rest because you're going to need the extra boost. Now get out."

I watched her slide out of the truck and I shut the door behind her. I gripped her shoulder and made her walk in front of me. She was warm to the touch. I led her up to the cabin. One of the captains, Book, greeted me a few moments later, and I ordered him to get her set up for the night and I would explain further to him later. My men never questioned me. I turned to leave before stopping at the doorway.

"Be on your best behavior pup. We wouldn't want any problems, would we?" I made sure that those words would stick in her head. I continued walking out, slamming the door behind me. I got in my truck and started the engine. I began driving towards Joseph's compound. I needed to inform him of this girl.


	8. The Beast

The man, Book, led me to one of the bunks in the back. I got the bottom bed.

"Now when you need a change of clothes, they're all located in that closet" he said as he pointed a door near the front of the cabin. "And before you ask, no we do not have bras. Don't ask me, I didn't make the rules. And again, no the males and females aren't separated. But if anybody were to act out of line, there are punishments for that. But this place is for training Jacob's best soldiers, so that kind of stuff happening is a rarity. Now if you get hungry, there's cans of food to heat up or dry food. Don't expect nothing delightful. And the only thing we have to drink is water. But you'll get used to it. Now you won't be training, we just need some information from you. We will begin that as soon as Jacob gets back to me. Until then, you can walk around, attempt to talk to the soldiers, or just stay in here. Outside we have several training stations and the shower house. And don't get all in your feelings if nobody here is nice. That's not something we do, it just makes us soft. And don't go causing trouble, or it won't be good for you. Now, do you understand?"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir." 

"Good. I'll leave you to it." And with that he turned and left, probably going to train with the others. 

I took a deep breath. I had no idea what to expect. The place smelled of must and sweat. I looked around and saw some soldiers walking in and out, a few eating, some sleeping. I sat on my bed, it was stiff. It had one pillow and a thin blanket. I took the blanket between my fingers. It felt like something they use in hospitals. I sighed. This is going to be interesting.

Third Person POV  
Grant drove the newly repaired truck up the dirt road that led to the new girl, Y/N's cabin. 'Why does she have to live so far away from fucking civilization'  he thought as he continued to drive. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he had a slight crush on the girl. She's pretty, and he saw she can take quite a beating from when she wrecked. As he neared her cabin, he couldn't see the car. 'Damnit, I really don't want to stay here until she gets back' he thought as he parked the truck and got out. He stood around for about 20 minutes before giving a loud sigh. He decided to sit on the porch step and wait. Who knows how long she's going to be. The sun was bright today and was beating down on him. He removed his hat, revealing his black, greasy hair. He wiped sweat off of his forehead. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the trees. He quickly stood up, placing his hand on his pistol. As the rustling got louder, he gripped his gun tighter. The rustling stopped. Grant waited a few moments before stepping forward, and just as he moved his foot a large black wolf jumped into view. It was the largest wolf he'd ever seen. It's fur was jet black and it's eyes more yellow than a Judge's. It growled at him, lowering itself to the ground. Grant slowly backed away, hand still on his gun. Just then, the beast's ears shifted up, and it began to sniff the air. It straightened itself back up and began to walk towards the house. Just as it reached the house it stopped abruptly, and Grant was shaking like a chihuahua. The wolf flattened his ears and let out a sharp growl before turning and running faster than anything grant has seen back into the woods, disappearing without a trace. Grant wasted no time and ran back to the truck, jumping in and locking the doors. He decided to radio another resistance member to come pick him up.

A little over an hour had passed before Grant heard another truck coming down the road. He looked into the mirror and saw Joe, another resistance member. He hopped out of Y/N's truck and got into Joe's.

"What took you so fucking long?" Grant asked as he hoisted himself into the passenger seat. 

"There was an attack on the town, I was helping with the casualties."

Wait, an attack? You mean the Peggies?

"Yes. But not just the Peggies. Jacob Seed was leading a convoy. He attacked the town, killing resistance members and capturing people. He took good people, Grant. He took that poor girl that you helped after she crashed at our roadblock." 

Grant shot his gaze towards Joe. "You can't be serious, can you? How did he find her? She lives miles away!" Grant was starting to become frustrated. Jacob Seed. It was always Jacob fucking Seed. 

"According to one of the survivors, she drove into town and that's when they got her. You can talk to them when we get back to the town. There's still a lot to help with." 

Grant sat back into his seat. He couldn't help but think of Y/N, and if she was even still alive. As they approached the town, he could see the damage. There was blood everywhere, and he could see about 4 wounded people laying on blankets, and other people helping them. One building was half burnt, and almost all of the vehicles had bullet holes in them. Then that's when he saw it. The car the he let Y/N borrow. He hopped out of the car and walked over to it. There were signs of struggle behind it, and it looked like she was thrown into the middle of the town. There were signs of struggling there was well, and in the dirt he could see footsteps leading to the tree line. Grant furrowed his eyebrows, and just as he was about to follow them, Joe yelled for him. Grant stared at the footsteps a few moments more, before turning back towards the direction Joe had yelled for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I apologize for the shortness of the chapters. But please let me know what you think! I would appreciate any and all feedback, what you guys like and what you don't like. Please don't hesitate! I want to make sure I'm writing the best content I can for my readers. Anyways, see you next chapter!


	9. Concern

Jacob Seed's POV  
As I drove down the mountains towards Joseph's compound, over and over again I thought about what exactly I was going to tell him. I know she's different. But she could pose a threat to the Project. And since I already offered her freedom, she's going to need to be watched. My thoughts were interrupted when I slammed on my breaks to keep from hitting the thing in front of me. It was a giant moose carcass. I cursed under my breath as I got out to move it. But I wasn't expecting to see what I saw next. The body was covered in giant claw marks and it's throat ripped out. Guts were strewn about and clumps of fur as well. 'What the actual fuck'. I grabbed the antlers of the carcass and began to drag it off the road and into the side ditch by the woods. I tried to think about what animal could have done this, and I came to the conclusion it was either a bear or a very large wolf. But why would it kill to just kill? I took out my flashlight and shined it onto the road and that's when I saw it. Bloody pawprints that led to the other side. Definitely wolf prints. They were almost as big as my hand. I carefully followed the prints across the road, and they disappeared into the grass. I turned off my flashlight and returned to my truck. No time for this right now. As soon as I went to put my foot on the gas, something hit the side of my truck. I looked over to the passenger side but I saw nothing. Just then, a large creature jumped onto the hood. It's piercing yellow eyes peered Into mine. A large black wolf. This must of been the one that killed the moose. It bared it's teeth at me and pointed it's ears back. I quickly took out my pistol and loaded it with some bliss bullets. I got out and as soon as I did the thing jumped on me. I grunted as I flew back, my pistol landing not too far away from me. The thing jumped on me again and I held it back with my hands, it's snapping jaws inches from my face. I gathered enough strength to punch it and throw it off. As soon as it was off me I got on my knees to get my pistol before standing up. When I stood up the wolf snapped its jaws over my arm. I hissed before shooting it in the head causing it to let go. I shot it 3 more time before the bliss finally took effect, knocking it out. I ran back to my truck, rummaging around in the bed of it until I found my tracking kit. I walked back over to the now unconscious wolf and planted a chip into its neck that would allow me to track it. Now you won't be able to get away. After I was done I packed up my kit and threw back into my truck before hopping back in. I reached over and opened the glove box, pulling out my first aid kit. After bandaging my arm I placed the kit back into the glove box and began to drive once again. 

Once I reached Joseph's compound I pulled up beside the church. Just as I got out the church doors opened and followers poured out. I guess Joseph had just ended a sermon. I greeted them as I walked passed. Joseph finally came out and welcomed me a smile when he saw me. He pulled me into a hug. 

"Hello, brother. What brings you here? Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. I have something to discuss with you but in...private" I gestured to the near followers. 

"Of course. Follow me". 

I followed Joseph back into the church after he dismissed his followers. He led me to the front and we sat on one of the pews.

"So what did you want to discuss?"

"It's about this girl I captured. She's no ordinary girl, Joseph. She killed 4 of my best men. And when I captured her a Judge in the cage next to her only stared at her. Didn't snap or nothin'. And her wounds healed rather quickly. So I took her to my training camp to get information out of her because whatever she has can help my men greatly. But I offered her freedom once she told us, and I fear she might be a threat to the project. I wanted to know what you think we should do about her".

Joseph thought deeply for a moment. "When you are done with her, bring her to me. Then we shall see if we can save her, and have her confess to John. Also, may I ask what happened to your arm?" Joseph motioned to the bloody bandage on my arm.

"I was attacked by this huge wolf. I managed to knock it out with bliss and plant a tracking device on it. Because once I get back I'm going to see about makin' it a Judge. That thing would make one hell of a Judge.

"Well please be more careful, Jacob. And good luck with your tasks at hand."

He pressed his forehead to mine before I walked out of the church. I am going to have one hell of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter and updating slowly. I've been very busy and then I got sick but I should be back to updating more quickly once I'm feeling better! Anyway hope you enjoy and see y'all next chapter!


End file.
